


Magnets

by veryqueenly



Series: Familial Shenanigans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: When you'd volunteered to join him on a mission, you'd never expected for things to turn out like this. Ah, well. Maybe one of you is a magnet for disaster, but it's not like you could do anything about it, anyway.[Keith/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my old writing blog because i kind of quite liked it hehe

**Magnets**

* * *

When you’d volunteered to join Keith on his mission on retrieving something from a Galra-occupied planet, you’d never expected for things to turn out this worse. Aside from the fact that the two of you had been ambushed the moment you’d landed on the planet, your only source of transportation—the red lion—had been messed with, rendering it unable to function. You didn’t know how long it would take for the lion to start functioning properly again, which meant that the two of you were stranded here for God knows how long. You would probably have to wait for Allura to send someone to rescue you in, and while that’s giving you the slightest bit of hope, it still doesn’t stop you from feeling bad about the whole ordeal.

Ah, well. At least there isn’t any Galra nearby anymore. And besides, the two of you had survived their attacks relatively unscathed, and now that you think about it, your predicament isn’t really that much worse.

Suddenly, you hear something rustling from the bushes behind you. You whip your head around, trying to see where exactly the noise has come from, but you don’t see anything. Instinctively, you move to stand closer beside Keith, who turns his head toward you, looking at you with curiosity in his eyes, almost as if to ask you silently if there’s something wrong. You place a finger on your lips to signal him to stay silent before pointing to the direction of the bushes behind you. Keith nods his head in understanding before turning his head to look toward the direction you’d pointed him at.

A moment later, you see something—someone—emerging from the bushes. That someone is a child, though it’s not just any ordinary child. From where you’re standing, you could see that the child is obviously a Galra. You instinctively take a step back, the thoughts in your mind sending you into a near-frenzy. Is this a trap laid by Zarkon and his minions? Is he sent here to kill you? Is he—?

Before you could even finish your thoughts, the child opens his mouth and speaks, interrupting you. “Mama!” he exclaims, the corners of his lips widening into an almost grin. “Papa! Have you finally come to fetch me?”

For a moment, you could only do nothing but stare at him, your eyes wide and your mouth agape. Silence settles between the three of you, seemingly growing longer by the second. The child tilts his head and looks at the two of you inquisitively. “Mama?” he says, confusion evident in his voice. “Papa? What’s wrong?”

Keith is the one who finally speaks first, clearing his throat as if to prepare himself for the words he’s about to say next. “Er,” he starts, his voice soft and his tone awkward. He pauses, looks around him as though he might actually find the answer the words he wants to say, before opening his mouth and continuing, in that same awkward tone he’s used just a while ago. “You see, we aren’t really your—“

But before he could even finish the rest of his words, the Galra child runs toward him at full speed, his arms raised up as if in embrace. He wraps both of his arms around one of Keith’s legs, clinging on to him as though he’s a lifeline of some sort.

“Papa!” the child exclaims, his voice a bit muffled as he buries his face against Keith, his arms wrapping tighter around him. “You took too long!”

Keith turns his head to face you, giving you a look of confusion, to which you responded with a shrug of your shoulders, giving him a look of equal confusion in return. Keith turns back to look at the child in front of him, clearing his throat once more as if to gather his attention. “Uh,” he begins after a moment, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he opens his mouth to continue his next words. “Look, we’re not your parents, kid.”

The child pulls away from him long enough to look up at him. He stares at Keith’s face for a while, almost as though he’s trying to study his expression. He narrows his eyes into a squint, almost as though he’s trying to get a better look at his face before finally shaking his head in response.

“Did you already forget about me, Papa?” he asks, confusion evident in the way he says his words. “You told me I should wait for you here while you and Mama tried to fend off the invaders. And that was a few hours ago, too! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all about your promise already!”

“I…” Keith tries, before he stops and trails off, seemingly having no idea what to say next. He turns to look at you, and in his eyes you could see how he desperately needs, asks for help. You nod at him in silent understanding before finally turning to look at the child, kneeling down so that you could look at him directly. In the background, you hear Keith sighing softly in relief.

“What’s your name, kid?” you ask, and the child pulls away from him before moving closer to you, stopping only once when he’s finally a few metres away from you. For a moment, he could only stare at you, looking at you as though he’s trying to study the expression on your face, as though he’s trying to determine whether you’re serious with your question or not. A moment later he tilts his head to the side, obviously confused with how things have turned out.

“You too, Mama?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks back and forth between you and Keith. When neither of you give him a response, the child sighs—seemingly in exasperation—before turning back to face you, opening his mouth to finally give you a reply. “My name’s Roy.”

He shakes his head, seemingly in disbelief, as he mumbles something to himself. His voice is soft enough that you couldn’t fully hear them, though you’re able to make out some of the words he’d said. If you could recall correctly, he’d said something about how he couldn’t believe that you’d forgotten all about him as well.

A few moments of silence settles between the three of you, and it’s the child—Roy, as you’d learned—who finally breaks it first, opening his mouth to exclaim, in a much rather loud voice that it’s almost a shout, “I can’t believe you two forgot all about me!”

There’s a brief silence that settles once more, and you watch as he juts his bottom lip out in a pout, as though he’s finding this whole ordeal unfair, undesirable. “But it doesn’t matter now,” he continues, his words sounding more of a declaration than anything else. You watch as the pout on his lips is slowly replaced by a small, triumphant smile. “All that matters right now is that the three of us are reunited once more!”

As soon as he finishes his statement, Roy quickly runs toward you, his arms quickly wrapping around your waist in an embrace as he buries his head against the crook of your neck. He nuzzles against you, as he opens his mouth to whisper _Mama_ in your ear over and over again, almost as though he’s chanting a prayer. Within moments of cuddling against you, he quickly falls silent, and you could only guess that he’s finally fallen asleep by now.

You look up at Keith, who’s staring down at the both of you with a seemingly blank, unreadable expression. “What should we do now?” you ask after a moment, making your voice as quiet so as to not accidentally wake up the child in your arms. “What should we do about him?”

Keith shrugs his shoulders, turning his head away and looking at his surroundings, almost as though he’s trying to study it. “I don’t know,” he replies after a moment, his voice sounding as quiet as a whisper. He’s still not looking at you even as he says the next words. “But I don’t think it’s right for us to just leave him alone out here.”

With a sigh of exasperation, you finally nod your head in understanding. “All right,” you say, gently lifting the boy up so that you could properly carry him in your arms. “Tell me where we should go next.”

Keith turns his head, glancing briefly at the both of you before looking away once more. “We should probably try and contact Allura as soon as possible,” he says, his voice still as quiet as a whisper. “We need to get out here as soon as we can.”

“Yeah,” you reply, nodding your head in agreement. “We should probably do just that.”

Keith, still not looking at you, stretches a hand out toward you. You stare at him confusion, wondering what he’s meant to do. When you finally realize he couldn’t see you, you swallow before voicing out a response, muttering the words a little too awkwardly for your liking, “Er, what?”

“It’s so you wouldn’t get lost,” he replies, though with how soft and quiet he utters the words, you would have thought you’re dreaming. For a moment you could only stare at him, unable to say something, unable to do something. You’re still trying to process the words in your head, and the moment it all finally clicks together, you have to bite your lip to suppress the smile that threatens to split your face into two.

“Thank you,” you say, before placing your hand in his. He grasps your hand tightly in his own, and together, the two of you—along with Roy, who still sleeps soundly against you—begin to walk toward somewhere new.

* * *

In the few days that you’ve known Roy, you’ve come to learn a few things about him. The first thing you’ve learned about him is how he’s easily scared of just about anything and everything. Loud sounds usually startle him, and that means that you and Keith always have to be careful around him, lest you terrify him. Whenever he’s startled, he would usually run up to either of you, his arms lifted up almost as if to ask for a cuddle. While it had seemed to bother the two of you at first, you’ve finally gotten used to this, and would smile down as you gently lift him up and cradle him in your arms.

The second thing that you’ve learned about him is that he’s naturally an affectionate person. He would always cuddle up against either of you, nuzzling as he does so. Sometimes, he would even ask for a hug out of the blue, and though Keith initially isn’t very much fond of the idea, you could see how he’s slowly warmed up to the idea as days pass by.

The third thing you’ve learned about Roy is that he just really loves the both of you so much and that he’s willing to do things just so he could see you both smiling. He’s a sweet child, really, and the fact that he’s with the two of you now brings joy to your heart.

The fourth thing you’ve learned is not about him, but about yourself. In the days that you’ve known him, you’ve come to realize how much you like—love—him. You’ve grown fond of him over time, and you’ve even thought of him as your own child. The thought of having to let him go seems to stir something within you, and—

“Hey,” Keith suddenly says from beside you, interrupting you from your thoughts. You slowly turn your head to look up at him, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you do so. “What’s wrong?” he asks after a moment, still staring at you. “You look like something’s bothering you.”

You bow your head down and opt to look at the floor beneath your feet instead, trying to avoid his gaze. “I just had a thought,” you reply simply.

Keith remains quiet, almost as though he’s waiting for you to continue. The moment he realizes that you don’t have any intention on continuing your words, he bumps his shoulder against yours, nudging you.

“Come on,” he says, his voice curious. “We’ve bonded over the past few days. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

You turn your head to look at him, and when your gaze finally meets his, you feel something stirring within you once more, like something has suddenly come rushing back. This is a different feeling from before—this is far more beautiful, far more pleasant. You could feel your heart beginning to skip a beat, could feel your stomach beginning to go into a rapid frenzy. You feel your cheeks slowly heating up at the intensity of his gaze, and you quickly look away from him once more, attempting to hide the growing blush on your cheeks.

“Y-yeah,” you reply, and you mentally curse yourself from stuttering. “Yeah, I guess so.”   

There’s a moment of silence between you, and Keith remains silent, like he’s still waiting for you to finally spill your secrets. It takes you a few moments to finally do that, having to take a deep breath to finally prepare yourself from the next words you’re about to speak.

“I keep thinking about Roy,” you begin, allowing a soft sigh to escape your lips. “I’ve never really thought about this before, but in the days that we’ve been together, I’ve come to grow fond of him. And as much as I want him to find his real parents, I’m not sure whether I’ll be able to let him go.”

For a moment, neither of you spoke. Heavy silence settles between the two of you, growing longer and longer as seconds pass by. You don’t dare look at Keith, don’t dare look at anything besides the ground beneath your feet. You don’t know what you’ll see in his face if you do, and quite frankly, it terrifies you. You silently wonder whether he’ll judge you, tell you that you’re a horrible person for being attached. You wonder whether he would—

And then your mind suddenly goes blank the moment you feel his hand on top of yours. Every thought seems to have left you, and the only thing that your brain could register is the fact that his hand is warm against yours. Warm, warm, warm—over and over again as though it’s the only thing it knows how to say, as though it’s the only thing it remembers.

“Hey,” Keith says after a moment, his voice soft, breathy as a whisper. You feel him move so that he’s sitting closer to you. Your breath hitches in your throat, unused to his sudden proximity, and you still don’t dare look at him even as he continues to speak.

“There’s nothing you should worry about,” he continues, murmuring the words softly, and you feel him take your hand in his, feel his thumb beginning to rub soft, soothing circles against your skin. “We’ll find a way to make this work.”

The sudden use of the word _we_ makes you whip your head around to face him. “We?” you echo, a look of confusion crossing your face. You watch as the corners of his lips slowly upturn into a small smile.

“Yeah,” he says, the smile still present on his lips. “I don’t think you’ve notice this, but I’ve grown fairly attached to the two of you as well.”

For a moment you could only stare at him, your eyes wide and your mouth wide open in surprise. It’s almost as though you’re frozen on the ground, and all the words you’re meant to say have suddenly left you, rendering you speechless and rendering you motionless. The smile on Keith’s face is slowly replaced with a smirk as he sees the expression on your face.

He slowly leans his face forward, one of his hands moving to cup your cheek. Your breath hitches once more in your throat at his proximity—he’s so close that you could almost taste him—and your heart beats so rapidly against your ribcage you’re almost afraid it would spill out of you.

“Close your eyes,” he murmurs, and you comply with his wishes, clenching your free hand into a fist as you attempt to find something that will anchor you in this moment.

You feel his lips against your forehead, soft and warm and brief. It’s not long before you feel him pulling away from you, and as soon as the moment is over you slowly open your eyes, looking at him dazedly.

He doesn’t say anything, merely smiling at you as he squeezes your hand once more, almost in comfort, almost in reassurance.

* * *

The moment their gazes land on the child resting soundly in your arms, the rest of the Paladins, as well as Allura and Coran, are staring at the two of you in confusion. For a moment, there’s only silence, only quiet almost as though they’re too afraid to say something. They look back and forth between the two of you, almost as though attempting to figure out the answers for themselves so that they wouldn’t have to ask what had happened.

Lance, on the other hand, is quite the opposite. He’s the first one to break the silence, opening his mouth to suddenly ask you a question. “So,” he begins, clearing his throat as if to prepare himself for the next words he’s about to say. “Did you and Keith finally did the thing…?” he finishes, waggling his eyebrows at you suggestively.

“Lance!” Allura hisses, moving to nudge him on the ribs. Lance turns to look at her with a pout, asking her why she would feel the need to do that. Allura only narrows her eyes into a glare as she looks at him, almost as though she’s daring him to keep talking. He doesn’t.

Allura finally turns to face the both of you. “So,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks back and forth between the two of you once more. “Is there something you need to tell me all about?” she finishes, raising her eyebrows at you.

In the distance, you hear Lance snickering to himself as he remarks, in a voice too loud for your own liking, “Is that the reason why the two of you have been on that planet for a long time?”

At his words, you could feel your cheeks heating up. Before you could even attempt to hide it from the rest of them, Lance has already noticed, and it’s not long before he’s curling up on the floor with laughter, his hands wrapped around his stomach as he continues to laugh.

Allura turns to glare at him once more, scolding him and telling him how he shouldn’t say things like that, but her words fall on deaf ears as Lance continues to laugh harder.

Maybe you really should’ve warned them beforehand. They probably wouldn’t have reacted like this if you did, but… Ah, well. It’s not like you could do something about it now. The only thing you could do is watch as Lance slowly succumbs to the joys of laughter, seemingly not even caring about anything anymore.

* * *

 


End file.
